1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compound bow sights, and more specifically, to an integrated camera, display monitor, rangefinder, and bow sight; referred to as a rangefinding bow sight system.
2. Description of Related Art
Bow sights are well known in the art and are an effective means of aiming the arrow prior to making a shot. In FIGS. 1 and 2, a commonly known bow system 101 is shown. The bow system 101 includes a cable 107 which attaches to a bow frame 103 through cams 105. The cams 105 are pivotably attached to the frame 105. Therefore, a torsion force is created when the cable 107 is pulled away from the frame 105 which in turn, is used to propel the arrow.
As shown in FIG. 2, the bow sights are open, requiring the user have great eyesight and judgment in order to direct the arrow toward the target. This is a common problem associated with conventional bow sights. Additionally, the user is responsible for predicting the distance to the target and attempting to self correct the aiming of the arrow in order to compensate for the drop in arrow height. This process requires great skill and practice which can be undesirable for novice and professional bow hunters alike.
Although great strides have been made in the area of bow sights, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.